Chess Pieces
by Cooper Rook
Summary: Their world is turned upside down as the fallout for the season 1 finale effects everyone as the GA looks for answers that no one seems to remember.
1. Chapter 1

Chess Pieces

Their world is turned upside down as the fallout for the season 1 finale effects everyone as the GA looks for answers that no one seems to remember.

Everything seemed to ring as One's eyes fluttered open. He blinked trying to clear his vision he brought his hand up to rub his aching temples and was stopped by electro cuffs which suspending his hands above his head. Groaning he turned to survey his surroundings his vision was still blurry but it looked like Three and Four were in the cell with him. As One's vision became clearer so did his hearing and he realized the ringing was not ringing at all but continual screams.

One kicked Three in an attempt to make him regain consciousness. The screams were filled with so much pain and terror they were almost primal in nature. It made the hair stand up on the back of his neck as the screams stopped.

"Please, please stop I swear on the Seven Sisters I know nothing, nothing at all- " her words were cut off as the screams started again. One's stomach dropped as he realized who's screams he was hearing, it was Fives voice.

This fic will jump from a T rating to an M rating just to be safe in the next chapter so if you want to continue reading make sure you change the rating filters


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

One felt his stomach drop and a coldness spread all over his body as his hands curled into fists that shook. His mind raced in a number of directions. Trying to piece together the string of events that had led them to this holding cell. The harder he concentrated the harder it seemed to hold onto the memoires. And the screams the never ending screams bore into his mind tugging at his heat. He wished he could make it stop, he would have swapped places in a hart beat.

"Shit is that the Kid?" asked Three his voice strained as he tried to jump to his feet. Only to crash falling on his face as the electro cuffs around his ankles tripped him up.

"I take no pleasure in your pain all I want is the answers I asked for, that is it nothing more nothing less" said a cold calculating voice. Everyone in the cell drew quite as they stained to hear the conversation. "Please Six tell him I don't know I don't even understand what he is asking please- "Lies!" cried the cold voice as the screams started again.

"Stop" screamed Three pushing himself off the ground to slam his hands against the electro field that kept them in the cell only to be repelled and smashed into the opposite wall. He slumped to the ground all of his hair standing on end. Shakily Three pulled himself to his feet hindered by the fact that his hands and feet were still bound. Stumbling forward he threw himself head first at the barrier only to be thrown against the wall for a second time. It took him a little bit longer to stand up this time. Once more he headed towards the barrier when Four blocked his path. "This will solve nothing except getting yourself so beat up you won't be any use to anyone." Four said coolly. "How can you be so calm?" Asked Three his words a little slurred. He slunk to the floor resting his head against the wall grimacing as the screams continued.

"We need to figure something out we have to do something." One said loudly almost in an attempt to drown out the screams. "What do you propose?" Asked Four "We are stuck in here locked up and she is out there, yelling and throwing yourself at the barrier will achieve nothing" concluded Four.

"Then what do you suggest ?" asked One, Four was silent it seemed that he was just as lost as the rest of them. "Wait where is Two?" asked Three from the floor looking around the cell. "The fact that she is not here means one of a few things," said Four pausing. "Well what is it?" asked One impatiently. "Either she has already been shipped off, killed, still in a holding cell or-"

"Saving your guys asses like always" said Two punching in a code releasing the barrier.

I decided to break up the chapter the rating bump will occur later


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

One breathed a sigh of relief and also felt a little guilty he had been so worried about Five that he did not even notice that Two was not with them. He pushed the thought from his mind as he took a step towards her with the intent of giving her a hug. However with his ankles still bound he lost his balance and tipped forward. Two caught him with ease and lowered him to the ground.

"How many times are you going to make me pick up the slack" she said quietly ginning her smile faded as another scream rip through the air. Her expression darkened as she pulled out a device and began deactivating their electro cuffs. Once Ones restraints dropped to the ground he sprung up only to have Two yank him back down again.

"You can't just go charging off, do you even know where we are or what you need to do, do you ?" Two hissed. One opened his mouth to argue to then thought better of it, she did have a fair point. He still could not remember exactly how they got there. One moved quickly disabling all of their elector cuffs. "One help Three up" ordered Two, there was no doubt who was in charge. One dragged three up realizing that he was in no condition to fight, his battle with the barrier seemed to have taken its toll.

One sagged under Threes weight and looked around. Four was systematically stretching loosening all of his muscles that the cuffs had restrained. "Someone is going to need to help me with him I think he we found who took all the good protein bars" huffed One as he struggled with Three.

"So where are we ?"asked Four as he crouched stretching his leg muscles directing his question at Two. "We are on a GA ship but besides that I do not know that much there is a lot that does not add up. It's not just GA personnel on board and they are scared someone is behind the scenes pulling the strings. They knew who I am or rather what I am and they did nothing they just locked me up and took Five. Whatever they think that she has is more important to them than my biology." Said Two worry in every line of her face.

"Enough talk" grunted One as he staggered towards the now open barrier dragging Three along with him. "Five needs us, we have to rescue her but you rushing in halfcocked will get us killed and they will just keep hurting her once we are dead." Said four simply to One as Two looked around the corner counting seconds. "You think that there would be more guards but everyone's attention is focused on Five."

"They could have at least made it look like we were worth something I mean we are criminal masterminds after all" slurred Three. "Speak for yourself" said One giving him a shove forgetting that he was supporting him causing both of them to lose their balance.

"Enough" said Two "One you take Three and bring him to sector C13, Three is in no condition to fight and you will just get in Fours and my way and if you get captured in the process than we will be right back to where we started."

One opened his mouth to argue "Stop and do what you are told for once I know you both care dearly for Five but you will put her in even more danger by staying so for her sake go" said Two in a cold voice pointing to the direction they needed to travel. "And if something happens to us you guys can still attempt to get Five after Three has recovered. "

"That won't be necessary we will all make it to C13"said One trying to sound convincing. "What!?" spluttered Three "What kind of a cowered are you we need to help them we can't just hide like-" One cut off Three with a hand over his mouth and dragged him out into the hallway.

"So where are they holding Five ?" asked Four "This way" said Two as she took off in the opposite way that One and Three had gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Fives eyelids fluttered, memories were moving past her eyes faster than she could comprehend. She tried to bring her hands up to her head but they were still firmly bound to the table. Pain was pulling her between the memories and the harsh light of the room where she was bound. Every time she was jolted out of the memories panic consumed her almost as fast as the pain did. The pain always won in the end blotting everything out as darkness closed around her.

"If we proceed at the present pace I cannot say if her mind will be damaged past the point of its use, but I can tell you her heart will give out," said the med tech as he stared nervously at the monitor read outs. Six stiffened but his eyes showed no emotions but his hands tightened into fist. The tech reached to dial down the intensity when a white gloved hand gipped him in an iron hold. "You do not do anything unless I tell you to, or you and your family will take a turn on that table" said the emotionless voice. He caught and held the techs eyes as he increased the pressure on his hold. The tech whimpered nodding his head in agreement unable to trust his voice. " Increase it" said the man staring at the girl on the table as her screams intensified. The tech looked away as Five thrashed but the man looked on unwavering as her eyes rolled back in her head and blood ran from her nose.

One's mind was racing he was trying to figure out what to do and Three was not helping. They had found a tiny electrical room to take a break in. One was struggling not only did he have to hold Three up, but Three kept trying to talk, talking quietly was never one of Threes strong suits. The solution One had come up with was to cover Threes mouth with his hand to muffle his voice. Quietly muttering under his breath One ran through all the things he needed to sort out, "Gard's, surveillance, sensors, C13, electrical grid, Five." And at that moment Three bit him. Gasping in a mixture of surprise and pain One recoiled but not fast enough because Three lurched forward and head-butted him squarely in the chest. Both of them crashed to the ground. Three was a little worse for wear his momentum had propelled him to sprawl facedown. One wheezing clutched his stomach dragged himself up and sat on Threes back pinning him to the ground. "Coward," slurred Tree, "She's just a kid, our kid" One cut him off by covering his mouth yet again. "Stop" said One shaking him when he struggled, "I am trying to think of something but I can't when I am trying to make sure you don't get us killed so just stop and let me think." One waited a few seconds to see if Three was going to start yelling again. When it seemed that Three had calmed down One slowly got off of him. One breathed a sigh or relief rubbing his stomach and looked around.

"What's the plan?" asked Four quietly, grimacing as the screams intensified. Two pointed to the air ducts. Crawling through the ducts Four fought the urge to cover his ears. The screams were traveling through the same passage way that he and Two were in. The bends in the air ducts seemed to bounce it back at him from all directions. Growling softly under his breath he concentrated on Two who was leading the way. They both paused as the lights from the room under them flickered throwing the air duct into darkness. As quickly as they turned off they were back on and they were back on their way.

One let out a yell of pain as he grabbed is arm that was twitching from the electricity that had coursed through it. "Great plan" said Three, his speech was a little clearer. He was propped on the wall opposite surveying One with eyes that were only slightly crossed. One let out another yell but this one was in anger as he kicked the electrical panel only to get another shock from the protective shield. "Take your own advice and stop yelling " said Three. One raised his hand to strike the field but stopped. Three tried to stand up and thought the better of it and stayed on the ground and scooted forward. He cursed under his breath as his empty gun holster caught on the floor plate lifting it slightly. He paused to pull himself free and froze when he lifted up the deck plate. He flattened himself to the ground and peered under it. One crouched down to see what Three was looking at and started grinning. The protective shield stopped at the deck plate but the electrical panel continued below.


End file.
